


Street Turtles-1

by JadeKitsune



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: Alright, if you were following the original Street Turtles you will notice this is a reset. I was not happy with the way the story had developed and how I wrote it, so I am hoping to correct that.Characters are still very much the same and the plot will be similar in some ways. HOWEVER if you, the fans, enjoyed the original story and would like it to continue as written I will find a way to move it forward.IF you are ok with this direction please comment below the things you want to see in this revamp version as well as aspects you would want kept from the original.Inspiration was drawn from's Ready, set, fire.





	Street Turtles-1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, if you were following the original Street Turtles you will notice this is a reset. I was not happy with the way the story had developed and how I wrote it, so I am hoping to correct that. 
> 
> Characters are still very much the same and the plot will be similar in some ways. HOWEVER if you, the fans, enjoyed the original story and would like it to continue as written I will find a way to move it forward. 
> 
> IF you are ok with this direction please comment below the things you want to see in this revamp version as well as aspects you would want kept from the original. 
> 
> Inspiration was drawn from [](http://hainju.deviantart.com/)'s Ready, set, fire. 

The lights are blinding in the night, drowning out the stars and even the moon, lights that paint the town every color of greed and sin. These blackened streets show shadows that no one wants to admit are there, you know the ones the 'bad guys' wait in. So many damn lights make it impossible to make an honest livin' if you came from an average home or hell forbid the broncs. I hate those lights, always did, I liked the sun. It was natural, it wasn't tainted by some corporate suit's bull charisma or their blood money,it was real. I'd kill for somethin' real in this place. 

"Hey come on stay with me. We gotta get you to a hospital." 

What the hell? Who the fuck is this-

"N-No hospitals. Wanted man." 

"I know that, your sheet's longer than 5th avenue. But you're gonna bleed to death if you don't get some help." 

Fuck he's a cop. Guess jail is better than a burial bed. 

"Look I won't file a report until all this is cleared up but you gotta move. Now." 

The blinding, white hot flames, of pain were enough to sober the gang member from his dazed state to see the face of the officer. His leaf green skin seemed to glow with a halo of blue and red from the lights of his patrol car. Something in his voice made the cold hearted brute shut up and go with him, further more his ice blue eyes left little space to argue. 

"Damn pushy punk cop." 

"You should meet my father if you think this was bad." Again his voice washed over his tired frame like a refreshing ocean wave in summer's heat. 

The humor lost in a fog of pain it took all he had not to collapse in the car, instead settled for groaning in protest. "Sure I can't just lay down and die in peace?" 

The cop jumped into the driver's seat putting the vehicle into gear fast enough to make a racer's heart skip. The streets blended into a blur and whirl of color and flashes. "If I left you there I'd have to arrest myself." Catching the look from his captive patient he attempted to lighten the mood. "For littering the streets with road kill." 

"Funny bright eyes." The chuckle was more a choked gargle than merriment. Things where getting bad. 

"I'm Leo." He had to keep him talking and awake, if he slipped away again Leo wasn't sure he would be able to talk him back this time. 

The lights of the hospital came into view, throwing on the sirens the loud alarms drowned out the name of his companion, probably for the best at this point anyway. 

"LEO!" The voice echoed over the sirens as a taller turtle with a lab coat came rushing out followed by a band of medical members. "What am I working with?" The doctor quickly began preparations on the larger male taking note of the multiple wounds gushing with blood. "Jesus how is he still alive?" 

"Faith and fumes Donnie. Take care of him while I figure out his next of kin." Rushing through door after door Leo kept pace with the crash cart watching the thug fight for his life. Only this guys was no run-of-the-mill gang banger. The colors on his rag and the leathers he wore, though covered in blood, showed the sigil of the infamous NightWatchers. 

"Well let's pray this will be enough to bring him back." Leaving the officer at the ICU doors Donnie began shouting orders deeper in the halls preparing to save what was left of the turtle. As Leo drew out of sight and the other taken to the surgery wing he took a moment to make a call. The screen icon showed a cheerful youth dressed in bright orange with brilliant blue eyes.

"Hey babe it's me, you better get here fast. It's Raph." Hanging up almost immediately he rushed through the doors following his team. 

**************************  
Leo paced the lobby trying to remember the files he had read on the gang members known as the NightWatchers trying to remember every face, every name, this one he knew had the biggest file. His face was so familiar, if only he had heard his name...

"RAPH!!!" Bursting through the lobby a young turtle raced to the counters. "Please I'm looking for my brother Raphael, Raphael Shen. Dr. Hamato is treating him. Please!" His voice was frantic and the sky blue eyes wide with fear. 

"Sir I need you to calm down and tell me the name and what the patient came in for." The fox woman at the desk tried to quell the terror of the young man to no avail. 

"I don't know! I just told you his name and the doctor helping him,he's my only brother please lady, I-"

Stepping to the counter Leo gently pulled the kid aside speaking firmly making sure he could be heard and understood. 

"Look my name is Leonardo Hamato, I know where your brother is. He's hurt,badly, but I need you to calm down and come with me-" The double doors swung open with Donnie in their wake.

"Donnie!" Donatello turned as Mikey collapsed to the floor his eyes blurred with tears, his face flushed red, and his voice strained as he begged. "Please, how is he? Can I see him?" 

"Mikey, I need you to stay strong ok. I promise Raph will be ok. But now I need you to stay here with Leo." Donnie ignored the confused look on the officer's face returning to the younger terrapin at his feet. 

"Please, save my brother. I...I can't loose him." It was with that desperate plea the doctor set his course to saving the life that meant more to him than anything in this moment. 

"Take care of him Leo. I'll be back when I can." Sparring a glance at Mikey one more time he disappeared once again through the double doors.

Looking at the mess of turtle Leo offered him a hand up. "So you know my brother huh?" He managed a forced grin as he stood and guided them both to the chairs in the lobby. 

"Yea, Donnie is uh, a good friend you could say." Shaking with control Mikey looked scornfully at the white doors across the hall. 

"Oh? Well I'm-"

"Leo, Leonardo. The son of the chief of N.Y.P.D. Don's big brother. He told me about you." Laughing short Mikey offered his hand.

"I'm Mikey or Michelangelo, Raph is my older brother." They shook awkwardly and sat in silence. 

Hours passed, nurses and doctors ran in and out of those doors, the doors that may be the last ones his brother would ever pass through. He remembered a time, years ago, he sat in this same room looking at those same doors. Again he watched with hopeful heart, praying, that somehow those doors would open again and give him back what they took. 

 

Leonardo watched the young turtle glare with a deep hatred at the double doors, he could only imagine what the fragile state of mind Mikey was in. He had called in with the stations reporting his ware bouts to his father, the chief said little simply that he would take care of the reports and to call as soon as there was word on Raphael's condition. Oddly leading him to believe his father knew more about the incident tonight than he did. 

Looking once more at the boy who may loose the last family he had, Leo felt a need to reach out and offer some kind of encouragement that it would be ok...even if it wasn't. As he moved to sit beside him a commotion echoed from below. The desperate screaming and deep baritone of a new voice had him rushing for the stairs. Jumping over rails and flights he reached bottom in record time opening to the main floor to find a small rag tag band of gang members dressed in leathers that matched the terrapin above. 

Security seemed to have it mostly under control, but it wouldn't be long before someone lashed out. A human wearing the same color bandanna as Raphael was at the head of the group and rather loudly protesting. 

"You better get outta my way rent-a-cop! My brotha's up there on his last breath an' yer in my way." 

"Try anything funny and you'll find yourself a one way ticket down town punk." The rhino officer was already towering over the man and it wouldn't take much more to incite a brawl. 

"It's ok captain, they're with me." Showing his badge to the head of the security team he stepped between the two.

"With you sir?" The large rhino wasn't keen on buying the story until Leo showed his badge once more standing firmly and tall.

"Yes, we have a suspect in ICU and these people are witnesses. For obvious reasons we can't leave this area but I need their testimonies for the report. They will follow me to the common area and won't disturb you further. Right folks?" His voice held a tone that none could argue with. 

The human nodded and motioned for the others to follow him. A rag tag band was putting it mildly. The human wasn't particularly tall or short, average height about 210 of pure muscle; his hair was jet black under the red rag it shaped the sharp features of his face. The stone cold eyes would off set a weaker man, this guy was obviously hardened by the streets and the powerful arms beneath his black leather jacket warned any who thought about messing with him. Cayse Jones, the name was clear as bell in his mind. One doesn't simply forget a mug like that. Or a record. 

Following closely behind him a human woman with hair parted on either side cut bobbed short, one half pitch black the other snow white. Her eye make-up mimicked the style even down to her pants and boots. A small tattoo on her arm identified this one as Domino, the female had a short rap sheet mostly allegations that were never proven. Someone to look out for sure. 

Towering over her was a giant blue turtle, his shell was a dark blue and smooth. The massive amount of muscle definitely said he was an enforcer and not a member to be taken lightly. If memory serves this one was named Blu, rather unoriginal. The heat packed on the shoulder holsters he hoped were legally registered, not likely. 

The final member was another female, she was smaller and a seafoam green her small frame didn't match the rough and scared entourage that surrounded her. She wore a tank top with the logo, no colors, no tattoos. Honestly more like a mother watching over rebellious teens than a gang member. Even more so was she wasn't in the files or even a report, so her name was unknown. 

"Jade!" As the crowd filed in Mikey ran to the smaller female standing a good foot taller as he covered her frame. "Jade, thanks for coming I-I-" a fresh rain fall of tears came unbidden as he took refuge in her arms. 

"Shh it's ok now. We'll get through this, we all will." Looking on at her companions her smile seems to lift a tense air that had followed the band. "You, Mr. Officer must have some questions. I am Jade Dai Li, the godmother of these boys and can answer anything you may want to know." 

"Thank you Ma'am I-" Her hand raised she smiled as she sat next to Mikey holding onto the trembling hand. 

"In the presence of a lawyer or at least Chief Hamato. I understand procedure and I know the law, however I also know civilian rights in the case of family trauma and emergencies. I would say this qualifies as both." 

"I would agree Mrs. Jade."

"It's Ms. and I thank you for your understanding." 

Before any more could be said the doors swung open as Donatello came through the doors, sleeves rolled up and covered in fluids of many numbers. The gloves removed to his pockets were stained with what anyone could assume was Raphael's blood. He came forward eyes focused solely on Mikey as he knelt eye level with the boy. 

Holding his breath the younger looked into the chocolate eyes of the doctor praying that this isn't the end.


End file.
